


谁是第一个糖人？

by yunse



Category: tangre-All Madie Types
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-26
Updated: 2019-07-26
Packaged: 2020-07-20 06:30:59
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,901
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19987669
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yunse/pseuds/yunse





	谁是第一个糖人？

第四十六章、老公永远错  
第二天上午，陆昀妈妈给何煜打了一个电话。  
丈母娘：“何煜呀，言言跟你闹别扭了吧？”  
何煜：“嗯。”  
丈母娘：“你别理他，他跟我说了。言言他从小娇生惯养的，花钱大手大脚惯了，什么都要买好的。你不用迁就他。”  
何煜：“我也不知道他为啥非得买两套滑雪服。”  
丈母娘：“他就是爱美，想穿得特别漂亮出去玩儿。”  
何煜：“他说要穿情侣服。”  
丈母娘：“他就是小孩心性儿。穿不穿情侣服，你俩不都是一对儿么？谁也改变不了啊!”  
何煜：“我也这么想。”  
丈母娘：“我说过他了，你别太在意。他不懂事。他有啥不对的，你就告诉我，我来说他。”  
何煜：“没有，他挺好的。我们其实很少吵架的。”  
丈母娘：“我知道都你让着他。”  
何煜：“阿姨，你说陆昀是不是想结婚啊？”  
丈母娘：“他没说，他就是说你嫌他任性了，气哭了。”  
何煜：“他哭了？！”  
丈母娘：“他一点小事儿都能哭。”  
何煜：“阿姨，你说我们是不是应该去外国举行个婚礼啥的。我其实早就想过这个，不过一直没说。”  
丈母娘：“这个你俩商量商量吧。我觉得你俩好就行。”  
何煜下班提前走了一会儿，去珠宝店看了看戒指，想起来不知道陆昀的尺寸，没敢订。又去陆昀喜欢的甜品店买了一份奶酪蛋糕，然后去了住院部门口等陆昀。  
陆昀昨天没有睡好。本来是跟妈妈诉苦的，结果被训了一顿。妈妈也说自己任性。他委屈得不得了，哭得早晨起来眼睛都肿了。臭何煜虽然跟他住一起，可是从来没想过一生一世，不像自己从一开始就认定了。平时又做饭又洗衣服的，一提到关键问题就开始灭火，真是可恨！  
一出住院部，就看见可恨的何煜站在门口等他。手里还拎了一盒他很喜欢的奶酪蛋糕。陆昀咽了口口水，从何煜身边走了过去。何煜什么也没说，就跟在后面回了家。  
进了屋，何煜就拉住陆昀，以防他再钻到卧室不出来。  
“言言，我错了，不生气了好不好？”何煜低声下气地说。  
“你没错，是我任性，你们一个个都说我不好。”陆昀红着眼睛，委屈得随时都能哭出来。  
何煜：“别这样，我是说真的，我错了，看你生气我心疼的。”  
陆昀：“别假惺惺了，你心里还不是觉得我不懂事，总瞎花钱么？”  
何煜：“言言，我是农村出来的，不懂那些穿着打扮什么的。你觉得好看就一定是好看的。不过，我真的没有不想跟你一生一世，我最希望的就是每天醒了都能看见你，今早就没看见，我回来你都走了，我好心慌！”  
陆昀：“那你连情侣服都不肯跟我穿？”  
何煜：“情侣服有点做作吧？”  
陆昀：“啥？！你、你、你，你这是道歉么？还说我做作？！”  
何煜：“我什么时候说你做作了，我是说穿情侣服是给别人看的，我们自己好就行了。”  
陆昀：“为什么不能给别人看？就因为我是男的？见不得人？”  
“哎呀，怎么又转回去了。不说了，言言，不生气了，是我不好。来，抱抱。”何煜伸手就把陆昀抱进怀里。  
陆昀：“抱个屁呀？”说完自己觉出不对，又改口，“抱你大爷！”  
何煜噗地一声笑了，“你可真是……”不过手可没松开。  
“仗着你力气大，欺负我是不是？”陆昀使劲儿地推他。  
“不是，真的，抱抱，一天不抱都想得慌。”何煜抱得很用力。  
“你怎么还肉麻上了？”陆昀耳朵有点发热。  
“我要是天天这么肉麻，你是不是就不生气了？”何煜看陆昀不挣扎了，亲亲他的脸颊。  
“你这个混蛋！”陆昀声音小了很多。  
“要不是怕你饿肚子，我现在就把你办了！”何煜又狠狠亲了亲陆昀的唇一下。  
陆昀心想，我不怕饿肚子的，你倒是来呀，不过终究没好意思说出口。  
吃完饭，何煜麻利地收拾利索，就把窝在沙发上的看书的陆昀抱上了床。  
“小乖乖，不生气了，老公给你赔罪，好不好。”何煜朝着陆昀耳朵吹气。  
陆昀的耳朵立马红了，“你怎么还会这一套了？你以为这样我就不生气了？”  
“反正不管怎么样都是我不好，我不该惹你生气。别再哭了，看你眼睛肿的。”何煜吻吻陆昀的眼皮。  
“我爱哭要你管?”陆昀还是噘嘴。  
“我不该管么？我惹的我哄，天经地义啊！”  
“你都不愿意跟我穿情侣服。”陆昀还是念叨情侣服的事。  
“愿意！小祖宗，我愿意！别再说这个了。我想先干正事了。”何煜开始吻陆昀的脖子，逐渐到锁骨，衣服散开，然后胸口，到了胸部的小红豆，伸出舌头慢慢的舔.舐起来。陆昀忍不住哼哼了几声，又不自觉地扭了扭腰。  
何煜把手伸到陆昀的细腰底下，整个搂在怀里，下身插入陆昀两腿中间，把他的腿分开。何煜一边吻着陆昀，一边用身体慢慢地蹭着他。陆昀很快有了反应，小声地哼哼着。  
何煜把陆昀和自己都脱.光了，把陆昀的腿摆成了M形，身体整个压上去，然后再次把手伸到腰下抱住陆昀。

第四十七章、和好一点不难  
这时候陆昀觉得自己被团成了一个球，不过最隐秘的一处，却毫无保留地暴露在了外面。  
何煜地用自己已经硬了的棒子缓慢地蹭着陆昀的穴口。陆昀舒服得收缩舒张着自己的小洞洞。  
何煜今天很有耐心地作了扩张。相反，陆昀倒是急得不行，一个劲儿的说，“快点啊，进来啊，怎么还没完事啊？”  
“太快了，你会疼的。我可是开始了就刹不住的。”何煜把舌头伸进了陆昀的耳蜗。  
陆昀觉得湿热的舌头搔得耳朵又热又痒，他的呻吟就开始断断续续的，像要断气一样。  
终于，何煜觉得扩张得差不多了，慢慢把自己的家伙插了进去。两个人都额头冒汗，长长地出了一口气。陆昀觉得自己的心终于踏实了，被他填满了。  
何煜想终于又跟陆昀连接在一起了，插入的瞬间真是舒服得要命。  
何煜开始慢慢抽插，逐渐加快，他确实是不动情则已，一开始就刹不住的，后来的每一下抽.插都十分凶狠。  
陆昀特别爱这份凶狠，不过也有时候受不了的。今天陆昀觉得再凶狠他也行，实在是痒得要疯了，想得要疯了！就想让何煜快点插进来，狠狠操自己。  
陆昀被操得一耸一耸，可是因为整个人都被抱住，又不会移位。只觉得身上很热，抱着他的人更热。  
“好舒服，操死我吧！”陆昀眼睛微眯，嘴里念叨着。  
何煜嗯了一声，加快了速度。  
陆昀觉得小说里描写性爱的词句，根本无法确切地表达出那种感觉。自从他第一次尝试性爱，他就觉得越是不可言传的东西，越是珍贵，也越是奇妙。  
陆昀把头慢慢地仰起来，全身燥热，头皮发麻。  
何煜的粗重的呼吸喷在陆昀的耳后，陆昀一阵酥麻，下身也跟着酥麻起来。  
“啊……呜，不行了，我要不行了！”陆昀颜面潮红，满脸的汗。  
何煜也是大汗淋漓，一边快速地操着，一边时不时地吻着他。  
何煜这时变换了一下角度，开始用力地戳顶某一处。两个人对对方的身体都太熟悉了，何煜戳的每一下都正中红心，10环！  
陆昀啊啊啊地大叫起来，身体和脚趾都缩成一团，只有下面的洞穴丝毫不知羞耻地吞吐着。  
那种怪异的快感渐渐升了起来，从肠道、骶尾部、整个下腹传到全身，头皮直发麻。他的叫声变了调，射了出来。  
何煜低头碰了碰陆昀的嘴唇，然后直接从微张的嘴里吮了吮他的舌头。又湿又软的小舌头，就跟陆昀现在的人一样，绵软可欺，何煜觉得自己更硬了，操干得更加卖力。  
陆昀刚刚射完，肠道壁敏感得不行，忍不住小声求饶，“好哥哥，慢点，慢点。”  
“嗯。”何煜嘴上答应，可是速度一点不减。  
陆昀觉得何煜的腰和屁股都像是装了电动马达，马力十足，一刻也不停。  
渐渐地，陆昀的性.器又翘了起来，在两人的肚皮之间蹭来蹭去。何煜腾出一只手，轻轻地帮他撸动着，大拇指还不时地摩擦着他的马眼，陆昀感觉到上面黏糊糊的把何煜的手都要粘住了。  
陆昀觉得自己的内壁，被摩擦得好像着了火。  
偏偏何煜大概是要喘口气，不但手不再撸动，后面还开始缓慢地磨起来。  
陆昀觉得自己被憋住了，像个被阀门压住的高压锅，拿起阀门就会喷射，大概还带着尖利的哨响（尖叫）。  
“给我……给我吧，好人……给我射！”陆昀说得断断续续的。  
“求我么？小宝贝！”何煜其实也要到顶了，不过陆昀意乱情迷的表情还是让他很着迷，不舍得轻易放开。  
“呜……求你，好人，好哥哥，老公，求你，给我吧。”陆昀把何煜的手拉向自己的下身。  
“没事儿，操着一样能让你射。”何煜搂住何煜的腰，接连十几个抽插，无比精准，无比凶狠，陆昀觉得自己几乎要晕过去时，两人同时射了。  
两个人叠在一起趴了好一会儿才起身去洗澡。  
“今天你一直压着我的腿，弯成那样，我的腿没折，可腰快折了。” 陆昀才想起来抱怨。  
“一会儿躺床上我帮你揉揉。”何煜一边说一边抱着陆昀一点一点地帮他清理。  
陆昀被何煜的手指弄得又有些痒。“嗯……好。哎呀，你坏死了，你那么弄，再把我弄硬.了，我可没劲儿了！”   
“宝贝，今天爽不爽？”何煜抱着他贴近他的耳朵问道。  
“爽死了，就觉得要死了！何煜我爱死你了！”陆昀晕晕乎乎地，似乎还没从高潮的余韵中出来呢。  
“我也爱你！爱得要死！”何煜咬了一下陆昀的耳垂。  
两个人后来谁也没提吵架的事。  
陆昀买了两套颜色鲜亮的滑雪服。  
何煜趁陆昀睡着时偷偷量了他的无名指，然后去订了戒指。


End file.
